


Time

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Copperright, Henry doesn't make it after fucking up, M/M, ita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: What if Right Hand Man didn't reach Reginald in time to save him?
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Time

Alarms were blaring through out the Toppat's Airship as Reginald kept running, trying to get to safety until his Right Hand Man could handle this intruder who crashed into the ship in what he thought was an assassination or kidnapping attempt.

The door that lead from the brig to the catwalk wasn't opening. He cursed himself for not fixing the issue sooner as he desperately tried to override the card reader. A loud thud sounded behind him, the intruder had caught up to him. The next thing he knew was that he heard a loud boom and everything got bright.

He thought he heard Right Hand Man screaming but everything felt, muffled and fuzzy, and he was just really tired for some reason. Darkness soon enveloped Reginald's vision.

\---

Right Hand Man just needed to get to the catwalk and get Reg to safety, no matter the cost. He knew the ends and out of the Airship, after all, being Reginald's Right Hand Man meant keep an eye on for any spies, following Reginald as he went to fix something despite having engineers or being on the lookout for those who would try to betray Reg. He jumped down onto the catwalk near the brig at the same time he heard a loud bang from the brig.

Right Hand Man ran to the brig and was hit with his worst fear. Reginald's unmoving and mangled body. Right Hand Man screamed, he screamed an unholy scream and set his sights at the intruder. Blind rage fueled Right Hand Man as he tackled the intruder, still screaming as he broke the intruder's neck in a sicking snap.

He then ran back to Reginald, screaming for the medical team as he scooped his lover in his arms.

\---

Various beeps and medical machines filled the medical room. Right Hand Man sat to the right side of Reginald, who had tubes, wires and bandages covering nearly his entire body. Right Hand Man felt awful, if only he was faster, if only he first stopped the intruder, if only this wasn't happening. If he could switch places with Reginald just so he could hear his voice and see that smile of his again he would do it in a heartbeat.

The doctor's weren't hopefully of Reginald making it, but Right Hand Man wanted every possible option exhausted before they even continued on that train of thought. When Right Hand Man wasn't with Reginald, he was researching every possible doctor and option he could, barely getting sleep, until he found a woman who dealt with military grade augmentations and bringing back those who were on death's door named Dr. Vinschpinsilstien. He quickly contacted her and a contract was made.

\---

Reginald woke up, confused on where he was. He was even more confused seeing words and numbers appear in his left eyes vision. A woman with blonde hair and a doctor's coat that Reginald didn't know spoke up "You are finally awake Mr. Copperbottom. My name is Dr. Vinschpinsilstien and you had some pretty bad injuries, but nothing I couldn't handle. " Injuries? Then he remembered, the intruder on the Airship and a bright light. He then looked down to see his left hand wasn't his, but a robot like cybernetic arm. "Your red headed, second in command brought you here, where you have been for about a week." She continued, pointing to a chair on Reginald's right side. Right Hand Man was asleep, looking quite ragged, holding in his hands was Reginald's hats.

"You lost your left eye with bad damage to the left half of your face and you lost your left arm and both legs from your injuries. Luckily cybernetics have come a long ways and you should be back at work in about another week." Dr. Vinschpinsilstien finished. She then walked over to Right Hand Man and tapped him on his shoulder, startling him before she pointed at Reginald being awake and left the room so they could be alone.

Right Hand Man desperately tried to say something, but the only thing he could mutter was "Reg" before running to Reginald and hugging him, tears he never knew he could cry flowing. Reginald return the hug, tears flowing from his right eye and kissed Right Hand Man on his forehead.

The two lovers fell asleep soon after, holding on to each other in a loving embrace.


End file.
